


Gwiaździste niebo

by WhiteNerine



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, imitowanie sapkowskiego, niecelowe nawet, nieudane
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteNerine/pseuds/WhiteNerine
Summary: Jaskrowe wspomnienie z podróży z hanzą





	Gwiaździste niebo

W małym pokoiku było niemal zupełnie ciemno. Jedynie na niewielkim biurku stała świeca, dająca cokolwiek liche światło, tak, że mężczyzna siedzący nad papierami był okryty półcieniem. Tylko jego jasne włosy odbijały blask ognia, nabierając złotawej barwy. Kobieta, która weszła do pomieszczenia, uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem na ten widok i tanecznym krokiem podeszła do biurka.  
– Mistrz Jaskier, prawda? – spytała, a poeta odwrócił się w jej stronę, nieco przestraszony.  
– Owszem, to ja. A ty… – zaczął i zlustrował ją wzrokiem. Długie, słomkowe włosy opadały jej na kształtne piersi. Ubrana była w strojną suknię. Miała piękny, śpiewny, acz nieoczywisty głos. I to właśnie ją zdradziło. – Musisz być Priscilla, o ile się nie mylę.  
Zaśmiała się ciepło i zbliżyła o krok.  
– Dokładnie. Przyszłam ci życzyć powodzenia. Przecież będziesz go potrzebował.  
Jaskier zaśmiał się.  
– Doceniam to, moja droga – powiedział, układając niedbale papiery.  
Priscilla wzięła pierwszy z nich nonszalancko i popatrzyła na niego. Poeta po chwili dopiero zauważył, którą kartkę chwyciła. Westchnął coś niepewnie pod nosem.  
– Na ten akurat nie powinnaś patrzeć – rzucił ze sztucznym rozbawieniem, jednak jego głos drżał. – To chyba moja najsłabsza ballada.  
Trubadurka prychnęła.  
– Oby, ponieważ, przyznam, po sławnym mistrzu Jaskrze spodziewałabym się chociaż jakiejś konkurencji. Cóż, ale porozmawiamy po konkursie. Przecież oboje musimy jeszcze poćwiczyć. Choć niektórzy nieco bardziej – dodała znaczącym tonem, a mężczyzna zaśmiał się z wymuszeniem.  
– Tobie również życzę powodzenia, moja droga Cyraneczko.  
Poetka zaśmiała się.  
– Cóż, przynajmniej w kwestii twojej szarmanterii plotki nie kłamią – powiedziała wesoło i wyszła.  
Jaskra nawet przez chwilę nie zastanowiło, skąd wiedziała, który pokój należy do niego ani czemu postanowiła się tam ot tak pojawić. Po prostu gdy tylko zniknęła, chwycił kartkę, którą podniosła, i spojrzał na nią.

_To gwieździste niebo kiedyś znów ujrzemy_   
_Rozpalimy ogień, przy nim znów siądziemy_   
_Znów się pokłócimy jak tamtemi dniami_   
_I będzie się wódka miast krwi lać litrami_

_Jeszcze będzie kiedyś okazja się tam spotkać_   
_Byśmy nie musieli ponownie się rozstać_   
_Choć po tym wysiłku odpocząć nadszedł czas_   
_Zginąłbym, by ruszyć w podróż jeszcze raz_

_Bo choć żyję nadal, czasu mija wiele_   
_Ja wciąż tęsknię wielce, moi przyjaciele_   
_Chociaż niepotrzebnie, bom jest pewien niemal_   
_Że wy tam jesteście, tylko mnie tam nie ma_

Nie znosił tej ballady. Chciał nie znosić jej dlatego, że była słaba, oczywista. Bo przecież była. Ale tak naprawdę przynosiła zbyt wiele wspomnień.

Przypominała dzień, w którym Geralt dostał zlecenie na jakiegoś potwora. Jakiego, Jaskier już od dawna nie miał pojęcia. Ale cokolwiek to nie było, wiedźmin wybrał się na to w trakcie podróży ze swoją kompanią, bo wydawało się być zleceniem banalnym. Ot, sposób na dorobienie sobie na szlaku, kiedy akurat starczyło na to chwili. Bo właśnie chwilę miało to zająć. I znów, Jaskier nie miał pojęcia, co spowodowało, że zlecenie to okazało się banalnym jednak nie być.  
Szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności poeta akurat przechadzał się w poszukiwaniu odrobiny weny, gdy natrafił przypadkiem na Geralta, poranionego i nieprzytomnego. W pierwszej chwili pojechał po Regisa. Gdy dotarli do wiedźmina, wampira zmartwił jego stan, poszedł więc od razu po zioła, których, jak się okazało, mu zabrakło.  
Jaskier, oczywiście, zaraz spanikował. Nagle obawiał się dokładnie wszystkiego, począwszy od tego, że Regis nie zdąży, po fakt, że z czymkolwiek walczył Geralt wkrótce wróci. A najlepszym sposobem na panikę jest, jak wszystkim wiadomo, granie na lutni. Więc Jaskier zaczął grać. Trochę, żeby dodać sobie odwagi, trochę, żeby utrzymać wiedźmina przy życiu. Mimo że wiedział, że to tak nie zadziała, chciał zrobić cokolwiek – a nic zrobić nie potrafił.  
– Cholera – usłyszał nagle poeta.  
Odwrócił się z ulgą. Zauważył, że jego przyjaciel obudził się wreszcie. Przestał grać, żeby powiedzieć:  
– Geralt! Wszystko w porządku? – spytał z zachwytem.  
Wiedźmin jęknął z bólem i powiedział:  
– A wygląda?  
Jaskier cmoknął zmartwiony, ale uśmiechnął się. W końcu teraz mogło być tylko lepiej.  
– Zaśpiewam ci coś. Wolisz „Gwiazdy nad traktem” czy…  
– Jaskier, kurwa – przerwał mu Geralt, warcząc. – Wezwij Regisa, zamiast gadać.  
– Już to zrobiłem – odparł dumnie poeta, niemal rosnąc w oczach. – Poszedł po jakieś zioła. Więc zaraz powinien tu być. A tymczasem… och, a może „Kwiat Ettariel”?  
Wiedźmin westchnął ze zmęczeniem i oparł znów głowę na ziemi.  
– Oszczędź mi tego, Jaskier – powiedział, a poeta naburmuszył się.  
Geralt popatrzył na niego. Widział swoisty żal w oczach Jaskra, gdy ten odkładał lutnię na bok.  
– „Wilczą zamieć”? – mruknął po chwili cicho.  
Jaskier rozpromienił się i chwycił lutnię natychmiast, po czym zaczął grać pierwsze nuty.

Przypominała wieczór, którego Angoûleme przyniosła butelkę wiśniówki na spirytusie. I to naprawdę, naprawdę wyśmienitej. Choć o tym dosyć trudno było się przekonać z uwagi na to, że dziewczyna nikomu nie chciała dać jej nawet odrobinę. Z zachwytem popijała pojedyncze łyki, starając się możliwie jak najdłużej je smakować.  
Oczywiście jej prowokacja nie była zbyt skuteczna. Na nikogo poza Jaskrem, który niemal od razu usiadł obok niej niby bezwiednie i spytał:  
– Nie podzieliłabyś się z przyjacielem?  
Dziewczyna zaśmiała się z zachwytem, ucieszona, że jej plan przynosi efekty.  
– Nie, nie podzieliłabym się. Ja ukradłam, ja piję.  
– Angoûleme, wiesz, że nie powinnaś okradać ludzi tylko po to, żeby móc pochełpić się przed nami alkoholem, jakikolwiek by on nie był? – spytał Regis, patrząc na dziewczynę z ukosa.  
– Nie powinnam robić wielu rzeczy – odparła butnie. – Chociażby, kurwa, kląć. Albo siedzieć tu z wami i ryzykować swoje życie dla jakiejś dziewczyny, której przecież nawet nie znam.  
Wszyscy ucichli. Nagle zrobiło się znacznie, ale to znacznie mniej luźno. Wszyscy unikali kontaktu wzrokowego. Aż do czasu, kiedy dosłownie chwilę później Jaskier spytał:  
– Więc jak będzie z tą wiśniówką?  
Milva i Cahir naraz prychnęli śmiechem, a Angoûleme wyszczerzyła się.  
– No, niech ci będzie. Tylko zagraj nam coś sprośnego, bo tu można, kurwa, powietrze nożem kroić. „Panny z Vicovaro” chociażby, z myślą o Nilfgaardczyku.  
– Ja nie…! – zaczął Cahir, a wszyscy, z Geraltem włącznie, wybuchli gromkim śmiechem.

Przypominała noc, której Jaskier usiadł na pieńku obok Milvy. Ona przegryzała wtedy świeży chleb, to poeta wyraźnie pamiętał, upierając się, że nie, na pewno nie chce wódki.  
– Milva, jak ty pięknie dziś wyglądasz – powiedział mężczyzna szarmancko, przyglądając się jej uważnie.  
Jak nigdy zauważał jej kształtne, zgrabne ciało, powab, którego nadawały jej krótkie włosy, a także głębię jej pięknych oczu. Widział jej kobiece kształty i naturalny, wyuczony u driad wdzięk.  
– A ty śmierdzisz, Jaskier – odparła z niesmakiem. – Przesadziłeś z alkoholem.  
Z tymi słowami spojrzała z powrotem w stronę ognia, zakładając nogę na nogę. Poeta zaśmiał się ciepło i spojrzał na nią.  
– Wypiłem tylko pół butelki – powiedział, a gdy łuczniczka spojrzała na niego z ukosa z niedowierzaniem, ponownie się zaśmiał. – No, może całą. Ale zapewniam, że jestem jeszcze zupełnie trzeźwy. I po prostu myślę, że twoja cera nieziemsko odbija blask ognia. Że najzwyczajniej w świecie cała wyglądasz nieziemsko, moja droga.  
Kobieta prychnęła zirytowana i podniosła wzrok, patrząc prosto na gwiazdy.  
– Zamknąłbyś się czasem, Jaskier.  
– Kiedy to prawda. I twoje oczy, Milva. Zawsze przypominają mi nieugaszone iskry.  
Łuczniczka zatrzęsła się delikatnie. Poeta znów przyjrzał się jej uważnie, mruknął pytająco.  
– On też to powiedział, Jaskier – zaczęła drżącym głosem. – Ten elf, z którym się przespałam. Też porównał moje oczy do iskier. Też powiedział, że wyglądam pięknie – mówiła coraz szybciej, coraz mniej pewnie. – Też…  
– Milva – przerwał jej mężczyzna, a ona urwała natychmiast. Jej oczy były nieco zaszklone, ale nie płakała, o nie. – Przepraszam. Miałaś rację, najwidoczniej przesadziłem z tym alkoholem. Nie wiedziałem, że… no, po prostu nie pomyślałem.  
Łuczniczka westchnęła, nadal patrząc w niebo. Bard wziął do ręki lutnię i zaczął grać melodię „Gwiazd nad traktem”. Nie śpiewał. Milva oczywiście nie zrozumiała. Nie mogła. Nie miała pojęcia, jak brzmi tekst ballady. Prychnęła tylko rozbawiona i rzuciła:  
– Chyba nieczęsto przepraszasz kobiety, co? – Zanim poeta zdążył się odezwał, dodała – Dzięki, Jaskier. Doceniam.

Przypominała poranek, którego poeta jakoś dziwnie wcześnie się obudził. Słońce dopiero nieśmiało wychodziło, okalając całą okolicę złocistym blaskiem. Jaskier z odruchu podniósł się i popatrzył po towarzyszach. I zauważył z obawą, że jednej osoby brakuje.  
Przetarł oczy i przyjrzał się uważniej. Nie było Regisa. Kierowany szczerą troską o wampira, wstał pospiesznie, niemal natychmiast wyzbywszy się wszelkiego zmęczenia. A jednak nie obudził pozostałych. Zapewne głównie mając nadzieję, że to nic ważnego, że cyrulik po prostu postanowił się przejść. Geralt, z winy wyczulonych zmysłów, otworzył oczy na chwilę i popatrzył na Jaskra, kiedy jednak nie zauważył w nich nic martwiącego, zasnął znowu.  
Poeta ruszył tymczasem przed siebie, jak rzadko kiedy ubolewając nad brakiem wiedźmińskich zdolności tropienia. Spojrzał przed siebie, nagle niepewny swoich zamierzeń. A jednak po prostu ruszył w stronę chaty, przy której przechodzili. W końcu Regis poprzedniego dnia spotkał tam zielarza, który uprawiał mandragorę. Wtem Jaskier rozpromienił się, tchnięty nową myślą. Zapewne cyrulik zechciał po prostu zakupić nieco rośliny, żeby upędzić z niej bimber.  
Krok poety nabrał nagle dziarskości, gdy kierował się w stronę chaty, do której z ich obozu było względnie niedaleko. Nie spodziewał się niczego złego, póki nie usłyszał przeraźliwego krzyku. Jaskier przyspieszył kroku i wpadł do chaty. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie zobaczył niczego strasznego – tylko zielarza i Regisa, przy czym ten pierwszy był przerażony do żywego. Po tym, jak głośny był wrzask, poeta zdziwił się – spodziewał się ujrzeć przynajmniej ghula lub groźnego bandytę. Co tym bardziej nie tłumaczyło, czemu w ogóle tam pobiegł. Przecież nie zdziałałby zupełnie nic. A jednak obawiał się o Regisa. Nie wziął nawet pod uwagę, że ten przecież poradziłby sobie znacznie lepiej sam.  
– Ratuj się, człowieku! – usłyszał przerażony głos zielarza.  
I dopiero wtedy połączył fakty. W chacie nie było ghula. O nie, był za to potwór znacznie groźniejszy. Wampir, i to wampir wyższy, przed którym zielarz próbował się obronić usilnie trzymanym w ręku czosnkiem. Cyrulik westchnął i odwrócił się, chociaż przecież nie musiał. Poeta bardzo dobrze wiedział, że wampir znał jego zapach, jakkolwiek przerażająco by to nie brzmiało.  
– Jaskier – powiedział niemal ciepło. A jednak tak niepodobnie do niego lodowato, że bard zadrżał.  
– Regis – odparł tępo, z sercem walącym jak młot.  
Nie bałby się go w żadnych innych okolicznościach. Przecież mu ufał, mógłby mu powierzyć życie. A jednak zielarz był tak przerażony, że Jaskier nie umiał powstrzymać napływających myśli. Bo jak niby wieśniak miałby się dowiedzieć, że Regis był wampirem, jeśli ten go nie zaatakował?  
– Chodźmy. Niedługo wszyscy powstają – dodał poeta, dławiąc strach.  
– Człowieku, to jest… – zaczął zielarz drżącym głosem, a cyrulik odwrócił się w jego stronę na moment, natychmiast przerywając jego wypowiedź.  
– Masz rację, Jaskier. Chodźmy, nim ten człowiek zapachnie zbyt apetycznie.  
Poeta rzucił okiem na mężczyznę przy wampirze, który teraz patrzył z przerażeniem po ich obojgu, jakby nie wiedząc, którego z nich powinien bać się bardziej. I może by go to śmieszyło, gdyby nie fakt, że słowa Regisa naprawdę napawały go obawą. Wyszli z chaty, odprowadzani wzrokiem przez zielarza, a gdy tylko opuścili dom, cyrulik odpowiedział, zanim Jaskier zdążył spytać:  
– Zauważył, że nie mam cienia. I uznał to za wysoce podejrzane. Rzekłbym, na tyle wysoce, żeby wyjąć czosnek ostentacyjnie, by się przede mną uchować.  
W jego głosie brzmiało teraz coś innego. Nie mówił lodowato, jak jeszcze przez chwilą, raczej ze swoistym bólem, który poeta od razu wyczuł.  
– Nie jesteś potworem, Regis – rzucił pewnie, choć jego serce nadal biło niespokojnie.  
– Owszem, jestem – powiedział ze stoickim spokojem. – Pojawiam się jako przykład potwora w waszych księgach. I wie to tak ten zielarz, jak i Geralt, ja i ty. Uwierz mi, że od razu wyczuwam twój strach. A ty się mnie bałeś, Jaskier. Bałeś jak cholera.  
– Bałem się też o ciebie – podkreślił, a Regis popatrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.  
– Ja… naprawdę? – spytał, jeden jedyny raz w trakcie ich całej znajomości niepewnie. – Miło mi to słyszeć. Choć nie miałeś powodu.  
– Nie, nie miałem – powtórzył Jaskier i wyjął lutnię. Cyrulik uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Musiał poczuć, że serce poety wracało do normy, gdy tylko zaczął grać pierwsze nuty „Zimy”.

Przypominała o popołudniu, kiedy Geralta znów pochłonęła zażarta dyskusja z Regisem na temat zwyczajów wampirów, a Milva i Angoûleme, jadąc kilkanaście metrów przed resztą kompanii, absolutnie nie dopuszczały nikogo w swoje pobliże z sobie tylko znanych powodów. Jaskier jechał więc obok Cahira w ciszy, zastanawiając się nad słowami ballady, która od kilku dni krążyła mu po głowie. Rycerz zaś wpatrywał się przed siebie niemal całkowicie nieustępliwym wzrokiem. Niemal, bo co i rusz zerkał na poetę, który bez trudu to zauważył. Cahir raz westchnął nawet, ale nie odezwał się w końcu.  
– Coś cię trapi? – spytał w końcu bard, wywołując na twarzy towarzysza zadowolony uśmiech.  
– Tak, cóż, owszem – zaczął niepewnie rycerz. – Jest coś takiego, o co chciałem cię spytać… O zakochanie, precyzyjniej rzecz ujmując… Bo byłeś, Jaskier, niejednokrotnie zakochany, prawda?  
– Byłem – odparł poeta, nieco rozbawiony. – A teraz, Cahirze Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallachu, bądź miły przejść do sedna sprawy.  
Rycerz westchnął.  
– Bo widzisz, chyba jestem w kimś zakochany. Ale właściwie to nie jestem tego pewien. A nie chciałbym ryzykować…  
Jaskier wybuchł śmiechem i zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, rycerz obruszył się.  
– W zakochaniu nie ryzykujesz, Cahir. Po prostu robisz wszystko, co możesz, by się go chwycić, bo dopiero wtedy możesz wiedzieć, czy było warto. A zawsze było.  
– Czy to nie ciebie niejeden mężczyzna widzi na szafocie za sypianie z jego kobietą? – spytał rycerz niepewnie.  
– Owszem, mnie. – Jaskra cała ta rozmowa niesamowicie bawiła. – I właśnie dlatego wiem, że nic nie ryzykowałem. Nie od strony duchowej, a to ona przecież jest najważniejsza.  
Rycerz mruknął coś pod nosem z aprobatą.  
– A skąd mogę wiedzieć, że to jest osoba, w której jestem zakochany?  
– Wiesz to, Cahir. Słyszę to po wahaniu w twoim głosie. Tylko się, cholera, niepotrzebnie zastanawiasz. Chociaż jeśli to Milva… – zaczął konspiracyjnym szeptem.  
– Ciri – przerwał mu pewnie rycerz, a poeta spojrzał na niego, szczerze zdumiony. – Owszem, Ciri. I masz rację, Jaskier. Rzeczywiście, dobrze o tym wiem. Chociaż czuję, że już jej nie zobaczę.  
– Dramatyzujesz – odparł wesoło bard. – Przecież po nią właśnie jedziemy. A z taką kompanią nie może się nam nie udać – rzucił, a Cahir uśmiechnął się.  
– Choć obawiam się, że Ciri nie przepada za Nilfgaardczykami – dodał Jaskier po chwili, patrząc już przed siebie.  
– Nie jestem Nilfgaardczykiem – zapewnił rycerz, znów naburmuszony, choć uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. Poeta zaśmiał się i zaczął podśpiewywać „Nieuchwytną”. Zauważył szybkie spojrzenie, rzucone mu przez Cahira – było pełne zrozumienia. Wymienili uśmiechy, kiedy rycerz przyłączył się do barda niskim głosem.

Jaskier spojrzał ponownie na kartkę i zmiął ją w rękach. Spróbował zaśpiewać pierwsze słowa ballady. W końcu była napisana od dawna, tak jak i muzyka do niej. A jednak ani razu jej nie wykonano.  
W końcu była słaba.  
Głos poety zawahał się już na pierwszym wersie, gdy rękopis skropiły liczne łzy.


End file.
